Her Family
by xxCarolyn13xo
Summary: Headcanon of what happened after Quinn rejoined New Directions in "I am Unicorn."  This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me how I did. Be brutal ;


Quinn slowly walked into the choir room. She scanned the room to see if anything had changed from the last time she had been standing in this room. She didn't understand why she had quit glee club or why she dyed her hair or any of the other things that she had done in the last month. She just knew that something inside her finally _snapped_. The pressure she was under to be perfect, losing three people that loved her because she made mistakes, giving her baby girl up for adoption. It had all finally caught up to her. But it didn't matter anymore, She was back to normal and all that mattered was that she wanted her daughter back and **nothing** was going to stop her. Quinn sat down on the piano bench, she just wanted to be alone. Needed some time to think on how she was going to do that. She pondered for a while until she heard foot steps coming down from the hallway.

Puck walked in and looked at her with confusion. "Quinn? Why are you in here?"

She looked up at him. "I needed some time to think about… things."

Puck leaned up against the doorway and crossed his arms, "What "things"?

"Beth." She replied.

Puck sighed and walked over to her. "About the whole custody thing?"

She nodded.

"Do you know how hard that's going to be? How _hard _Shelby is going to fight? How much money we don't have is going to be put into lawyers, and courts?"

She glared at him. "I don't care, I want her back and I will do anything, no matter the costs."

Puck understood where she was coming from. He _wanted_ his daughter back, he _wanted_ to be a family with Quinn. But he just didn't understood on how they could make it happen. He sat down next to her on the bench.

"I want her back too, Quinn. I just don't see how it can happen."

She sat in silence because she knew it was almost impossible to, but she knew she had to at least _try_.

He softly nudged her. "Hey, its going to be okay, okay?"

She looked at him with a questioning look. "Why are you being so nice to me? I ignored you for a whole year." She turned her head away, so that she was looking forward again.

He shrugged. "I don't see the point in being mad at you when I didn't put in a effort to talk to you either.."

She bit her lip, she thought about not asking why he ignored her as well, but she wanted to know. She _needed _to know.

"Why didn't you?" She questioned.

He sat in silence, he knew the answer. He just didn't want to admit it, not to her face anyways. He had just recently admitted it to himself. It hurt to much to be around her.

She turned her head back around and raised her eyebrow waiting for a response.

"Uh, I don't know.." He lied.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to go home, start looking threw the newspapers or something."

He looked up at her with confusion on his face. "Why?"

"For a job, I'm going to need a lot of money for this custody battle, and I'm going to need a damn good lawyer to win."

He frowned looking up at her, she was so dead set on this idea of being a family. He knew it was probably never going to happen but he always knew this idea of hers in her head was the only thing keeping her sane.

"_Oh."_

She nodded. "See you later, Puck." She slowly walked out of the room.

He watched her leave, wondering if he was doing the right thing by letting her get her hopes up about this. He knew how hard-headed Quinn was though, no matter what he said or did. She was going to do this, just like she said.

It was Saturday morning, Puck rubbed his eyes and sat up. He yawned looking at the clock, he grabbed his wife beater and slipped it on. He picked up his phone, it read : "One New Text Message." He pushed a few buttons and started reading the text message.

"Puck, Is it okay if you can baby-sit Beth tonight? I have an work emergency I have to take care of and I can't find a baby sitter on such short notice. Let me know ASAP. -Shelby."

He smiled looking at the text messaged and typed "I would love to, I'll be there at 6:00pm." He hit send. He wore a huge smile on his face for a few more seconds then looked at the phone, and sent Shelby another text message. "Can Quinn come?" He hit send again and set the phone the bed. He starred at the phone, anxiously waiting for the reply. The phone lit up and he grabbed it at soon as it did. "Sure." The response said. He couldn't help but get the biggest smile he had ever worn on his face before. He replied with "Thank you." He texted Quinn as soon as the message he sent Shelby was sent. "I'll be at your house at 5:30pm. We're babysitting Beth, No excuses Quinn. We're going, _together_." He hit send and turned off his phone.

Quinn was wearing a nervous smile as she went to open the door after she hard a knock on it. This is what she wanted, her family to be together and she was about to get it. _Finally._

She opened the door. Puck was standing there, looking as cute as ever.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded, and walked out than shut the door behind her.

Quinn and Puck pulled up to Shelby's house, he put the car in park.

"Are you nervous?"

"No." She lied.

He smiled and opened his door. He walked up to the door, while she closely followed and knocked on the door. Quinn's hands were trembling, she had never seen her daughter except when she was born but she still had no idea why she was nervous. Her daughter was going to be _perfect. _So what was the problem?

Puck looked over at Quinn and saw her hands trembling. He got a shy smile while putting his hands to the side, he slowly reached for her hand, interlocking their fingers. He waited for her to pull her hand away, but she _didn't. _Her hand slowly stopped trembling as the warmth of his hand pressed against hers.

Shelby opened the door in a hurry.

"Come in guys." As she walked away to grab a few more things.

Quinn and Puck slowly walked into together still holding hands, Puck squeezed her hand while looking at her, reassuring her it was going to be okay.

Shelby walked back over to them. "All the emergency phone numbers are on the fridge, everything you guys need is on the counter, Thank you so much for doing this."

Puck nodded. "You're welcome."

Shelby smiled and walked out shutting the door behind her.

Quinn stood there frozen, not knowing what to do or say. Puck got a concerned look on his face, and nudged her.

"Do you want to meet her?" He asked.

Quinn bit her lip looking at him and she did a slow, half nod. Puck smiled and walked away into the living room. Quinn didn't move a muscle, she didn't even blink. It was like she was completely frozen, She tried to move but she couldn't. She didn't understand what was wrong, and that's when she saw her.

Puck walked around the corner with Beth in his arms, and slowly walked up to Quinn. Quinn starred as if she just saw the most beautiful thing on the planet. Her eyes filled up with tears, as she blinked one fell from her right eye.

"She's perfect… Just like you said."

Puck smiled. "Yeah, she is.. Isn't she?"

Quinn nodded in agreement, she was speechless. Everything she wanted was standing right in front her. Her daughter, and the man that had always been there, the man she loved. _Her Family. _


End file.
